The wolf and the little red ridding hood
by CaocHatsune
Summary: El cuento de la caperucita roja dice algo, pero ¿y si no hubiera sido asi?, el lobo se ha enamorado de caperucita y no sabe si confesarse/ una princesa y un plebeyo/ una bruja y un principe... el destino no les tiene una historia agradable, pero si una que se debe contar -los personajes no me pertenecen/ esta historia fue inspirada "the wolf and the little red ridding hood"
1. Chapter 1

**THE WOLF AND THE LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD**

El bosque se encontraba apasible, y se podia observar el cielo despejado, las aves emitían su dulce tonada y solo se podían identificar leves cantos del viento al chocar con los arboles y sus hojas que caian de a poco hacia el suelo; sin embargo esa paz era interrumpida por las pisadas de una chica, una joven rubia de ojos celeste caminaba por aquel sendero que cruzaba por el bosque, con una edad de 15 o 14 años, poseía una gracia nata al caminar con una canasta de paja entre sus manos y de vestido amarillo algo abombado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, llevaba unas botas de lana; y era protegida por una capucha roja que hacia danza con el viento.

La chica solto un suspiro de cansancio, no era que no quisiera ir con su abuela pero tenia cosas que hacer y había quedado en ir a varios lugares con sus amigas Miku y Luka _"¿Por qué mamá no puede venir en lugar de mandarme?" _pensó fastidiada y siguió el sendero cuando escucho un sonido brusco que emitían las ramas de un arbusto, fingio no escuchar nada; ya sabia quien era… hace solo unos años y pareciera que fue ayer

FLASH BACK

Una pequeña niña de no mas d años corria, brincaba y tarareaba felizmente por el sendero que cruzaba el bosque, llevaba una capucha roja que ocultaba sus cabellos dorados y con una mirada inocente reflejada en sus ojos celestes. Mientras tarareaba comenzó a sentirse observada, y como consecuencia asustada; miro a varios lugares atrás de ella en el bosquey no se percataba de nada hasta que pudo ver una oscura silueta a lo lejos y asustada comenzó a correr.

Alejandose de aquel lugar dio un mal paso y tropezó con una piedra tirando la canasta provocando que varios de los alimentos que llevaba salieran de esta, ella se asusto cuando una manzana estaba frente a sus ojos y confundida levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto un niño de casi su misma edad, un par de años mas, con una tierna sonrisa, poseía unos ojos azules y una tez blanca, con una ropa algo remendada pero típica de un niño de alguna aldea, lo que sobresalto a la pequeña fue que este tenia orejas de lobo saliendo de su cabello y pudo ver que atrás de el sobresalia una mata de pelo. Ella tomo la manzana que el pequeño le extendia sintiendo las garras de él en contacto con la piel de sus manos.

-gra-gracias-tartamudeo temerosa-¿tu me estabas siguiendo?-le pregunto cuando se levantaba con ayuda de el pequeño

-perdona si te asuste, no era mi intención-dijo el niño bajando la mirada y pateando piedras imaginarias con sus pies mostrando sus mejillas algo rosadas; la pequeña rió ante esa actitud y le sonrio

-soy Rin, que lindas orejas-le dijo ella

-yo soy Len, bonita capa roja-dijo devolviéndole el cumplido

-gracias…-ella le sonrio y ayudada por el recogieron los víveres- perdona que no me quede, pero debo irme-dijo ella

-¿a donde vas?-

-debo ir a casa de mi abuela, esta enferma y mi madre me pidió que le llevara algo de comida ya que mi abuelo debe de trabajar para llevar dinero y comida-

-¿te molesta si te acompaño?-le cuestiono el pequeño y ella negó con una sonrisa

Pasaron un rato caminando por el sendero tranquilamente, hasta que dieron con el destino de la pequeña niña rubia

-aquí es, ¿quieres pasar?-el asintió y ambos entraron; mientras la niña anunciaba su llegada el pequeño se puso a curiosear por la casa cuando un aroma atrajo su atención. Su agudo olfato lo condujo hacia cocina donde se encontraba una hoya aun caliente de lo que parecía ser un estofado, el niño se acerco y cuando llego un golpe fue directo a su cabeza, este calló al suelo de rodillas y después irse hacia atrás sentándose en el suelo con ambas manos en su cabeza.

El pequeño sollozaba y parecía que la culpable de su dolor era una anciana de cabellera blanca y que tenia varias arrugas en su rostro.

-abuela, ¿Por qué le pegaste?-le cuestiono la de caperuza roja

-Rin, es un cachorro de hombre lobo en mi casa-dijo la señora

-es Len, es mi amigo y me acompaño-

Despues de aquel malentendido el pequeño aun con lagrimas hacia pucheros y fruncia el seño de una manera que a la anciana le parecía adorable, Rin lo miraba con lastima y tristeza, tenia un chichon en la cabeza que ella había curado.

-perdoname pequeño, no sabia que eras amigo de Rin, para compensarlo te dare un plato de mi rico estofado de res-dijo sirviendo en dos trazones algo de su platillo, el pequeño paro de llorar para observar el extraño alimento que le daban, además de aquel instrumento para comer al cual su nueva amiga le llamaaba cuchara y comenzó a comer; poco a poco sus lagrimas se iban convirtiéndose en sonidos de gusto salidos desde su garganta

-este alimento es delicioso-dijo el pequeño

-me alegro que te guste-pronuncio la anciana

-mi abuela hace la mejor comida de toda la region-

-esta rico, pero mi madre también cocina la mejor comida de las aldeas vecinas-los pequeños comenzaron a discutir sobre que comida era mejor hasta que llego la hora de irse, la abuela los despidió y ambos se adentraron en el sendero; sin embargo, en algún punto del camino el pequeño tuvo que cambiar de dirección, y se despidieron.

Ese solo fue el comienzo de varios encuentros entre ambos, jugaban, platicaban y discutían pero como peleas de niños a los cinco minutos se olvidaban. Len no hablaba de Rin con sus padres y les daba la excusa de que iba a recorrer el bosque para buscar comida mientras que cuando Rin les decía sobre su nuevo amigo del bosque ellos creían que se trataba de un amigo imaginario y no le veian nada malo en que tuviera uno

FIN FLASH BACK

La chica volvió a la realidad viendo no muy lejos unas orejas doradas que sobresalían de un arbusto y fingiendo que no veía nada siguió caminando. En algún punto de su camino un joven de cabellera dorada y con orejas de lobo salía al encuentro de la chica, este tenia unas largas garras y frunciendo el ceño le gruñía como si la estuviera amenazando; ella no se inmuto al ver al joven que movio un segundo su cola y bajo las orejas y manos desilusionado.

-¿no te asuste?-ella negó con la cabeza-de seguro eres de piedra, antes te podía asustar muy fácil-dijo haciendo un puchero, el chico le sacaba como media cabeza de altura

-Len, tu problema es que lo hiciste muy monótono, ya no me asustas-dijo ella-ademas siempre me sigues por el sendero; no seria sorpresa que me topara contigo

-¡pero soy muy bueno!, además si logro alejar a los humanos malos de mi aldea le podre mostrar a mi padre que estoy listo para ser el macho halfa-dijo orgulloso con una pose victoriosa quedándose estatico, mientras que Rin lo pasaba de largo

-Algun dia, pero no será hoy-dijo ella sonriéndole y caminando; este la siguió hasta que llegaron a una casa, muy linda y adornada; Rin abrió la puerta y ambos entraron-¡abuela, ya llegamos!-dijo mientras Len solo se quedaba en la puerta recargado-ven, acompañame-dijo ella subiendo las escaleras y dándole una ultima mirada a su amigo mitad lobo, este bufo molesto y la siguió-abuela-dijo Rin llamando a su abuela mientras como siempre Len andaba de curioso.

Abrio la puerta del closet y vio lo que parecía un camisón y en un cajón dobrado un gorro para dormir, se le ocurrio una estúpida idea; tomo ambas cosas y se las puso, se acostó en la cama de la abuela tapándose con las cobijas

-Len, no encuentro a mi…-ella miro al mitad lobo con el traje de abuelita y comenzó a reir a carcajadas-¿Qué haces tonto?-dijo mientras seguía riendo, este la miro y fingio voz de abuela

-oh, ven mi pequeña caperucita, estas muy grande-dijo, ella siguió riendo y se acerco a el, se sento en la orilla de la cama

-vaya abuelita, pero que ojos tan grandes tienes-dijo a modo de burla

-son para verte mejor mi niña-

-oh, abuelita, que orejas tan grandes tienes-

-son para oírte mejor mi niña

-pero abuelita, que boca tan grande tienes-en ese momento a Len le pasaron un millón de ideas por la cabeza, unas de ellas algo pervertidas, se ruborizo lo cual confundio a la chica rubia cuando por la puerta entro la abuela y vio a Len con su ropa y a Rin muy cerca de el

-¿Qué hacen niños?-dijo enarcando una ceja sosteniéndose de un baston y caminando lentamente hacia la caba

-estamos jugando-dijo Rin con inocencia, mientras Len parecía quemarse en su propio acido-Len, quítate la ropa de mi abuela-dijo demandante y el al instante se la quito y la puso donde estaba

-perdonen que les haga esto, pero quiero descansar un poco y les pediré que se vayan-dijo ella

-no te preocupes, descansa y te vemos luego-dijo Rin dándole un beso en la frente, Len solo se despidió de la señora con la mano y ambos se fueron, caminaban por aquel sendero, el de una manera soberbia con sus manos detrás de la nuca y ella con su vista fija en el camino

-estoy aburrido-dijo el tirándose en las raíces de un tronco muy quitado de la pena-cuentame una historia-dijo el al notar como ella se acercaba a donde el estaba

-pero ya te he contado todas las que se-

-cuentame la de la hechicera de Hixtrodt, esa me gusta-dijo el, ella se sento en el césped a un lado de el mientras este la miraba atento ahora sentándose a un lado de ella

-vale, vale-dijo ella rindiéndose comenzando a contar la historia, el la escuchaba con atención, cada momento que pasaba la historia el llegaba poco a poco al regazo de ella, donde recostó su cabeza mirando el verde césped, escuchando los pajaros y la dulce voz de su amiga-… la hechicera solo prometio volver con el príncipe cuando este entendiera el verdadero significado de su corazón. Fin-dijo ella notando como el rubio estaba en su regazo con una mano posada delicadamente en el césped, ella sonrio y comenzó a acariciar su cabello dorado y sin poder evitarlo poso sus labios en la mejilla de el chico dejando rastro a un beso que el claramente pudo sentir, hasta que ella poco a poco se quedo también dormida.

Fue después de un rato que Len despertó de ese comodo sueño percatándose que se encontraba en el regazo de la joven rubia, y esta tenia una mano en su cabeza, no queria moverse, no la quería despertar asi que solo se quedo allí, sintiendo como una de sus tersas manos estaba sobre su cabeza. Calculando la posición del sol pudo notar que era casi medio dia asi que poco a poco se fue levantando sin despertarla hasta que logro sentarse en el césped; pudo verla mas de cerca acercando su rostro al de ella, hinalando su dulce aroma, escuchando su pausada respiracion y sintiendo un hormigueo en sus labios de solo imaginarse el posar sus labios sobre los de ella, pudo ver como se revolvió un poco asi que se alejo ruborizado por culpa de aquellos pensamientos y poco a poco la joven abrió los ojos.

-¿Len?-dijo tranquila para después frotarse los ojos y ver el sol, se levanto con rapidez de un salto-¡es tarde!-grito despidiéndose de su amigo- me tengo que ir, te veo mañana-dijo y salio corriendo, el solto un pesado suspiro, esa chica lo traía loco desde que eran niños.

Dos jóvenes chicas estaban paradas afuera de un bar esperando a su amiga, una de ellas tenia ojos celestes y el cabello de un tono extrañamente rosado, mientras que la otra era peliaqua con ojos turquesas. Se recargaban en las columnas que sostenían el piso de arriba de aquel bar.

-ya se tardo-dijo la pelirrosa soltando un suspiro

-lo se, tenemos que ir por los vestidos y lo debas, falta poco para que cumpla 15 años…-dijo la peliaqua y al unisono ese par de chicas solto otro suspiro

-¡Miku, Luka!, crei que ya se habían ido-dijo una mujer castaña de ojos chocolate que traía puesto un vestido carmesí con un mandil rojo-no es que las corra, pero me meterán en problemas si ven que a mi bar entran jovencitas como ustedes-

-estamos esperando a Rin, ya tardo mucho en llegar-dijo Miku, es decir la peliaqua; en ese momento una chica rubia corria a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta donde estas tres mujeres estaban, al llegar trataba de recuperar el aire apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas

-¡suplico que me perdonen!-dijo ella al recuperar el aire y la postura, se le veía agotada

-vale, vale, tranquila; Meiko ya no estaba corriendo, te vemos luego Meiko-dijo la pelirrosa a la castaña, y asi estas chicas fueron a comprar algunas cosas.

Miku era una doncella, era la princesa de aquella región pero el estar todo el dia encerrada solo con sus clases era tedioso y monótono, de vez en cuando escapaba para ver a sus amigas Rin y Luka; esta segunda era una chica hermosa que vivía humildemente en una cabaña que se adentraba un poco en el bosque, lo que solo dos personas sabían además de ella era que era una bruja, no de malas intenciones.

-iremos con el mejor sastre de la región; síganme-dijo Miku con total iniciativa cuando llegaron a un establecimiento humilde, al entrar pudieron ver varios vestidos, trajes de caballero y simples vestidos de doncella

-am… Miku, ¿no crees que será un poco caro?-le dijo Rin avergonzada- yo no tengo suficiente dinero

-tranquila, yo pagare esto… además se trata de un amigo mio-al salir por una cortina salio un joven de unos 20 años, de un cabello azul rey y ojos de mismo color, se le veía de buen curpo y con una sonrisa radiante

-princesa, me alegra mucho que este por aquí de nuevo-el le sonreía embelesado al igual que ella, se les veía perdidos en los ojos del otro cuando Luka carraspeo la garganta para que reaccionaran, ambos desconectaron sus miradas y se ruborizaron un poco

-buen dia señor Kaito, este…. Veníamos por un vestido para mi amiga-dijo señalando a la rubia

-por su puesto, díganme de que color les gustaría-le dijo con un tono suave a la mas joven, ella miraba a todos lados

-me gustaría un amarillo-dijo bajando un poco la mirada, era algo timida lo cual provocaba gracia en el joven

-Por supuesto, síganme-dijo y abrió una gran cortina con vestidos separados por colores, todos se veian sumamente hermosos, hasta que las llevo a la zona de amarillos y Rin amplio su sonrisa y vio cada vestido a detalle, no lograba decidirse, hasta que dio con un vestido de color amarillo con toques negros, de corse y escotado un poco de el busto, tenia las mangas desde los hombros hacia las muñecas, muy pegado y las flores en la parte baja del vestido lo hacia ver mas natural y sofisticado

-quiero este-dijo a sus amigas, ambas lo miraban con ojo critico para después asentir

-no lo llevamos señor Kaito-el mencionado sonrio-vendremos por el en un par de semanas, esperamos que todo este listo para entonces-dijo la peliaqua sonriendo.

Para finalizar se despidieron para después ir rumbo a casa de la pelirrosa, ella las guiaba por un sendero que se encontraba en el bosque alejado de todos los demás, cuando dieron con una linda cabaña hecha con piedras, madera y que tenia una hermosa vista llena de plantas y flores

-vamos, no se asusten… en mi casa no hay lo que dicen los dems sobre las brujas-la chica rio al igual que sus acompañantes y entraron, al ver el orden se maravillaron, todo se veía impecable; las tres se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser la cocina para encontrarse con una gran hoya de cocina-muy bien… ahora necesito…-miraba a un estante lleno de extraños contenidos, algunos era difícil de adivinar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le preguntaron ambas chicas

-voy a hacer un maquillaje para ti-dijo directamente a la joven rubia, tomo cuatro frascos en una mano y en la otra unos tres-muy bien… primero el rubor y la sombra: polvo de hada, sangre de libélula, petalos de lirios…-miro en recipiente y le puso un extraño liquido baboso y lo revolvió, al terminar saco un polvo que se podía ajustar al color de la piel y a gustos, sentimientos-perfecto-dijo sonriente colocando este en un frasco pequeño-ahora el labial: petalos de rosa roja, sangre de unicornio, luciérnagas machacadas, baba de caracol..-las otras dos chicas se asqueaban de escuchar eso cuando connsu mano saco chispas directo a la hoya-listo…-este parecía algo espeso y un poco baboso, lo puso en un recibiente también y lo tapo con un corcho-muy bien, esto te lo pondré el dia de tu cumpleaños

-esto ya me dio asco-dijo Miku

-que sensible… es solo maquillaje, lo mejor es que no se corre y durara todo el dia-dijo sonriente cuando comenzo a escuchar los cascos de caballos chocar con la armadura de un caballero, esperaba que no la hubieran descubierto; salio corriendo a ver al igual que Rin mientras Miku observaba desde una distancia prudente.

Frente a ellas apareció un caballero de larga cabellera purpura y de ojos lavanda que detenia su caballo frente a la cabaña de la joven bruja, esta se acerco sin la mas minima expresión, mientras el caballero bajaba de su caballo para mirarla de frente

-buenas tardes doncella, vengo por ordenes del rey buscando a la princesa Miku, me preguntaba si no ha visto a una chica de cabellos turquesa al igual que sus ojos, comod e unos 17 años-Luka solo lo miro con severidad llegando a asustarlo

-las armas no son bienvenidas en mi hogar; y no… no he visto a dicha joven asi que ya se puede ir-dijo dándole la espalda dispuesta a irse, pero el caballero la detuvo del brazo

-espere, ¿Por qué la hostilidad?-le custiono con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo pensar a la joven que se burlaba de ella; fruncio el ceño y se safo con brusquedad

-no me agradan los caballeros del rey, son todos unos brutos salvajes, que creen que todo se arregla con una espada y mandando 1000 hombres a pelear-dijo molesta-ahora alejeste de mi hogar o pagara las consecuencias-

-permitame decirle que yo no soy un caballero, soy el príncipe de la nación vecina, y soy prometido de la joven Miku-esto la de cabello turquesa lo escucho y se sintió por alguna razón destrozada, aun no lo conocía y la ponían como un objeto que se puede regalar

-pues caballero o príncipe, las armas están por demás aquí, asi que le suplico su retirada-dijo tajante, el pelipurpura se quedo anonadado por la franqueza de la joven

-me ire, si me concede el honor de saber su nombre-dijo arodillandose tomando su mano, ella lo miro con dulzura, pero aun no perdió la severidad de su voz

-Luka, Luka Megurine-

-Principe Gakupo Kamui a su servicio-dijo dejando un beso en la mano de Luka, lo cual la sonrojo… nadie la había tratado con tanto respeto-bueno, me retiro; que tenga buena tarde señorta Luka-

-hmp-fue lo único que dijo para que el príncipe le regalara una sonrisa y se fuera

Ya se acercaba la oscuridad en la región, se hacia de noche y mientras en la aldea de los hombres lobo todos danzaban y comían alegremente alrededor de una fogata mientras un chico rubio se notaba pensativo sobre la rama de un árbol observando la recién llegada luna nueva.

-¡hey Len!,-le llamo una chica-baja, vamos a comer-dijo, esta tenia una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cadera amarrada en una coleta del lado derecho, rubia y de ojos ambar-¿Qué te pasa?, te veo pensativo-

-no es nada Neru, estoy algo ido desde hace un rato, es todo-

-no te estoy criticando pero cuando regresaste apestabas a humano-dijo

-si, fui a ver a Rin-

-Len, me preocupas; y no creo que estar con humanos sea bueno, son criaturas malas y de deseos siempre soberbios y egoístas, no te les acerques-dijo la chica preocupada

-no te preocupes, se lo que hago… gracias por preocuparte-dijo regalándole una sonrisa, ella al ver el acto se ruborizo y aparto la mirada

-entonces… en unas semanas seras nombrado el macho halfa, ¿ya has elegido a una hembra?-le cuestiono sin mirarlo, el se noto pensativo nuevamente mirando al suelo

-no creo que se pueda, ella no querria dejar todo lo que ama para venir a esta aldea-

-¿estas diciendo que quieres a esa humana como tu pareja?-Len asintió desganado sin notar que había roto el corazón de Neru-¿Por qué?-dijo a punto de que se le quebrara la voz

-es perfecta, es dulce, amorosa, le agrada la naturaleza…. No es como los de su especie, ella es especial-dijo mirando la luna de nueva cuenta-pero creo que para ella solo soy un amigo, asi que es algo difícil-Neru lo miraba asombrada, su amor secreto se había enamorado de una humana, pero ella era buena perdedora y no dejaría que el sufriera si ella no lo amaba

-entonces no seas idiota y declarate, si alguien lo hace antes que tu entonces si estaras perdido; puede ser que ella sienta lo mismo que tu y no quiera decirlo por vergüenza-el ponía suma atención y sonrio-asi que no tardes, que te la pueden ganar-dijo ella con una tierna mueca intento de sonrisa para que de sorpresa el le diera un abrazo

-gracias Neru-ella solo correspondió al abrazo aguantando las ganas de llorar

A la mañana siguente la joven correspondiente al apodo de caperucita roja se encontraba dormida plácidamente sobre su cama, estaba tan comoda cuando la luz entro por la ventana con brusquedad; poco a poco abria los ojos y noto que su madre había abierto las cortinas, se tapo con las cobijas emitiendo un gemido de molestia.

-levantante peresoza-dijo su madre quitándole las cobijas

-mamá, en un rato, sea lo que sea que quieras pedirme; además había quedado en salir con Len regresando de ir con la abuela-su madre miro a su hija preocupada _"mi bebe aun tiene a su amigo imaginario" _

-Rin, creo que ya debemos hablar, ahora tienes amigos… ¿ese chico que conociste en la infancia no es real-dijo su madre haciendo que la chica se sentara en su cama prestando atención

-te equivocas, la abuela lo conoce, el vive en una aldea dentro del bosque-

-dentro del bosque no hay aldeas, solo animales salvajes y plantas que pueden ser venenosas, nada mas-decia la madre frunciendo el seño

-pero…-

-sin peros, en un par de semanas cumples 15 años, es hora de que madures; ahora, tu padre fue a trabajar esta tarde con un joven muy apuesto que es un poco mayor que tu…

-mamá-renegaba la joven

-podria ser un buen partido para ti, es responsable, muy tierno y es leñador al igual que tu padre, son el uno para el otro-decia su madre soñadora

-mamá, yo ni si quiera lo conozco, no creo que sea bueno para mi… además, creo que ya me gusta alguien-dijo Rin algo ruborizada y su madre comenzó a sonreir pícaramente

-ya veo, ¿y quien es?, ¿Dónde lo conociste?, ¿es lindo?-le cuestionaba

-pues es muy lindo, y me sobre proteje siempre, me hace reir y es como mi mejor amigo-

-en ese caso tráelo el dia de tu cumpleaños, quiero conocer a mi yerno-

-¡madre!-

-ya, ya, tranquila-comenzo a reir-levantate que le tienes que llevar algunas cosas a tu abuela

-vale, solo unos minutos mas-dijo acostándose y tapándose la cara con la almohada

Len estaba en medio de una ceremonia en la aldea de los lobos, sus padres estaban frente a el y sus hermanos y hermanas alrededor; este se arrodillaba frente al macho alfa –que era su padre- esperando indicaciones.

-Len, hoy siendo el hijo del halfa, iniciara tu ceremonia para probar que eres apto para ser el líder de esta manada, esta semana; pasaras una serie de pruebas que demostraran que tan capaz eres. Hoy tu primera prueba será guiar y dar orden a la caza en manada-

-Si padre-dijo serio bajando la cabeza

-entonces que inicien-dijo y en ese momento todos los presentes comenzaron a aullar, escuchándose un gran eco en todo el bosque anunciando la caza de los lobos.

No muy lejos Rin iba regresando de la casa de su abuela con su típica capa roja, traía la canasta en sus manos cuando escucho varios ahuyidos, no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando, comenzó a sentir presencias en el bosque y se sintió algo asustada pero camino a paso lento y un poco temblorosa; cubria parte de su rostro con la capa carmesí, miraba en el denso bosque caminando por el sendero cuando alguien le tapo la boca y la dejo inmovilizada de los brazos; estaba en shock cuando escucho la voz de su amigo.

-no hagas ruido-le susurro al oído-estan de caceria, si te ven no dudaran en comerte-dijo el rubio ocultándola detrás de un árbol; al parecer solo caperucita se había percatado de la manera en que el la sostenia, la abrazaba inmovilizando sus brazos posando su mano en la cintura y tapando su boca

-¡Joven Len!, ¿donde esta?-escucharon una voz masculina

-¡ya voy Meito!-anuncio-no te muevas de aquí, y no hagas ruido-dijo el y la rubia asintió con la cabeza, el chico salio del escondite-no encontré nada, busquemos mas les-dijo Len observando a un chico de cabello fiusha y de ojos de igual color

-ok, como quieras, la manada esta buscando en los alrededores-dijo

-bien, sigan al norte cerca del rio, yo los alcanzo en un momento-Meito asintió y se fue corriendo, Len camino hacia el sitio donde se había quedado su amiga-ya puedes salir-

-¿Por qué me asustas asi?-dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho-baka, casi me da un infarto, crei que eras un bandido-dijo dándole otro golpe y comenzando a derramar lagrimas, por instinto Len la abrazo mientras ella posaba sus manos en el pecho de el.

-lo lamento, no quería asustarte-le dijo suavemente recargando su mentón en la cabeza de ella-escucha, mientras pases por este bosque nadie te va a tocar, porque yo te voy a proteger- Rin levanto la mirada aun con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo sonreir al joven-tranquila, siempre voy a estar protegiéndote-dijo dándole un beso en la frente haciendo que ella se ruborizara, al separarse ambos hicieron contacto visiual directo-eres hermosa-

-Len…-dijo con las mejillas casi llegando a carmesí viendo como el se acercaba a sus labios abrió los ojos sin poder moverse, estaba aun mas shokeada que antes, estaban casi rosando los labios cuando una voz llego a los oídos de ambos.

-¡Len! ¡Len!, encontramos un venado cola blanca, ¡ven!-dijo la voz de Meito haciendo que Len emitiera un gruñido de disgusto que sorprendio a Rin

-ve con cuidado a casa-dijo el chico dándole la espalda y perdiéndose en el bosque, ella solo sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y la hacían descender al suelo sorprendida mirando al vacio.


	2. Chapter 2

Miku se encontraba en su cama llorando sin poder ser consolada por una de sus pocas amigas en el palacio, Haku, ella era una chica de mirada triste pero con un buen corazón que poseía un largo cabello plateado, que era su dama de compañia. Haku la abrazaba tratando de que su llanto cesara pero era imposible.

-tranquila princesa, yo se que le duele pero tiene que tranquilizarse, ya pronto será la fiesta, y tiene que arreglarse-le decía la chica peliplateada

-es que… no puedo… no quiero casarme con ese hombre, Gakupo Kamui-decia la peliaqua con gran tristeza, comenzó a llorar con mas intensidad sin poder contenerse cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas y ambas se levantaron dando una reverencia, era la reina

-¡por dios!, Miku… te ves terrible, Haku maquíllala de nuevo, no puedess recibir a las visitas asi-Miku aparentando que desconocia quienes eran las visitas

-¿Qué visitas madre?-

-oh, son los reyes de Tegoyo, la princesa y el príncipe-

-¿para que vendrán? Si es que me permites preguntar-

-el príncipe es tu prometido-se le encogio el corazón nuevamente, ya lo sabia pero esperaba oir otra respuesta, Miku apretó los parpados y cerro los puños clavándose las uñas en sus palmas

-ya veo-dijo tajante-en un momento me arreglo-dijo ella sintiendo como su madre acariciaba su mejilla

-esta bien mi niña-y se fue, Miku se desplomo al suelo haciendo que su vestido se abultara alrededor de sus piernas-Haku, ¿puedes ayudarme a maquillar?-la mencionada asintió y fue al tocador por todos sus maquillajes mientras Miku intentaba no volver a llorar

Mientras tanto, en el bosque se encontraba aquella bruja de cabellos rosados, caminando por entre los arboles buscaba elementos para hacer su posion, ya se adentraba la noche y ella aun buscaba unas zetas especiales para completar su posion. Llego a la orilla de un lago donde bajo el agua no muy profundo se encontraban estas zetas, viendo pequeñas luces que se acercaban a ella sonrio, eran dos pequeñas hadas de nombre Teto y Kaiko, la primera de un color fiusha de cabello rizado en dos colas y la otra de color azul con el cabello muy corto y traje blanco y azul.

-hola pequeñas, hace tiempo que no las veo-dijo Luka sonriendo-¿me podrían pasar unas cuatro zetas de kosigo?- ambas hadas asintieron y bajando al agua salieron en unos cuantos segundos con las zetas entre sus brazos-gracias-y ambas haditas se sonrojaron y rieron levemente-traje algo de pan que hizo Rin, ¿quiseran un poco?-ambas asintieron enérgicamente y Luka sonriendo saco un pedazo y partio pequeños trozos para ellas-tomen-ambas lo tomaron y comenzaron a comerlo.

-¿con quien hablas?-ella al girarse pudo ver entre las sombras de nuevo a aquel pelivioleta y ambas hadas se escondieron entre las cosas que traía Luka en su canasta de ingredientes

-no le importa, ¿Qué hace aquí Kamui?-

-¿que acaso no puedo salir a caminar?, no sea tan áspera joven doncella Luka-dijo el-¿puedo acompañarla a su casa?-

-no gracias, soy capaz de irme sola-dijo pasándolo de largo

-pero la noche ya esta muy entrada, no es apropiado que usted vaya sola-

-ya le dije que soy muy capaz de hacerlo sola-dijo molesta mientras las pequeñas hadas pensaban en que ese chico era lindo, y tal vez haría bonita pareja con ella

Total que no fue capaz de evitar que el la siguiera, y el la llevo a su casa, cuando ella lo intentaba correr de su casa el había entrado en esta con ella, solo suspiro y se rindió para que estuviera con el. Ella preparo agua caliente y lo dejo esperando en el comedor. Mientras ella calentaba el agua había dejado la canasta en el comedor de donde salieron dos hadas al ver que el andaba distraído, ambas se acercaron al príncipe y comenzaron a analizarlo; Kaiko se acerco a el al igual que Teto poniéndose frente a sus ojos. El príncipe solto un grito y calló al suelo, y la joven pelirrosa sin esperar fue corriendo a ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocu…-vio al príncipe en el suelo con dos brillos en el aire que lo miraban-Teto, Kaiko, no asusten a los humanos, ya se los había dicho-dijo dejando la tetera en la mesa y dos tazas con hierbas de te-

-¿las conoces?-

-claro, son hadas-dijo Luka dejando un pan en la mesa donde se sentaron ambas pequeñas-¿quieres té?-

-s-si-dijo tartamudeando, se sento de nueva cuenta y siguió viendo a las hadas-¿eres algo como una ninfa o algo asi?-

-no me gusta fraternizar con ninfas, les gusta engañar a las criaturas para comérselas; solo soy una humilde bruja-

-¿una bruja?, en ese caso si me odias tanto por que no me destruiste con uno de tus hechizos-

-yo solo uso magia blanca y no puedo lastimar con esa magia, además, mis mejores amigas son humanas, y tu eres humano, no puedo lastimarte si eres lo mas parecido a ellas, aunque tu eres demasiado idiota-dijo ella

-entonces… eres una bruja-los ojos celestes de ella lo miraron con dulzura, pero en su rostro se mostraba otra expresión

-¿acaso no lo entendiste?, solo toma tu té y vete de mi casa, tengo varios pedidos que hacer-

-¿pedidos?

-gente que quiere hechizos de protección, de relajación, o posiones para su cuerpo o para sus heridas, principalmente algunos ancianos de la aldea-dijo bebiendo su te y sacando algo de azúcar para Teto y Kaiko

-ya veo, espero que la princesa no este necesitando de hechizos-

-algo que si quiero advertirte… lastima a Miku y en ese momento usare magia oscura para mandarte a una dimensión demoniaca-dijo

-ya entiendo, entonces Miku es una de tus amigas ¿no?, y aquella rubia es tu otra amiga-Luka solo bufo molesta recogiendo la tetera y su taza

-ya tienes que irte-le dijo molesta levantándose cuando no vio y con una madera levantada iba a tropezar si no fuera por que un par de brazos la sostuvieron y la abrazaron, Luka se sonrojo completamente al sentir uno de los brazos de el príncipe en su torso y el otro muy cerca de su pecho

-¿estas bien?-pregunto sin notar la pose tan comprometedora en la que estaban, Kaiko y Teto comenzaron a volar alrededor de ellos dejando que cayera una lluvia de destellos que formaba un mágico ambiente, Luka se paro y giro sobre sus talones ahora sin la taza y la tetera quen estaban rotas

-si-dijo con voz tranquila levantando la mirada para ver aquellos ojos lavanda que estaban frente a ella, puso sus manos en el pecho de el y el aferro las suyas a la cintura de la pelirrosa, sintiendo casi el aliento en sus rostros cuando escucho un par de campanitas, y giro para ver a las dos pequeñas hadas riendo. Notando lo que iba a hacer lo alejo de un empujon-ustedes pequeñas moscas, vayan a su casa ahora-dijo Luka molestando al par de hadas que indignadas se fueron de allí-y tu también, estas advertido si lastimas a Miku ¿esta bien?-el sonrio y puso una mano en los cabellos de ella

-vale vale, tranquila linda, nunca tuve la intención de lastimarla-le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino hacia la puerta-hasta pronto doncella Luka-

-deja ese teatro y solo dime Luka-el rio y asintió

-te veo después Luka-y se fue

-adios… Gakupo-susurro lo ultimo

Ya era de noche y una joven rubia aun no lograba consiliar el sueño, lo que había sucedido esa mañana aun la mantenía confundida, ¿acaso a Len le gustaba ella?; mirando hacia el techo de su habitación sepuso algo molesta y tapo su cara con la almohada tratando de borrar un poco sus pensamientos; ya debían ser como las 11:00 de la noche, y ella aun despierta encendio una vela y la puso sobre su tocador; su habitación no era muy grande ni muy pequeña, solo con una cama, un tocador y su ropero. Levantandose de la cama abrió las dos puertas del closet para buscar entre la ropa ubicando una larga tunica. La saco y comenzó a verse con el frente al espejo, de perfil, de frente y haciendo varias caras imaginando qu ese era el vestido que eligio, al final solo soltando un largo suspiro.

-¿y si lo invito a mi cumpleaños?-dijo al aire, se mordio el labio y miro al suelo debatiéndose entre los pros y contras de la situación-no perdería nada si lo invito-se dijo, sus padres ya deberían de estar dormidos y se le ocurrio que podía hacerlo en ese momento, asi que aun con su largo camisón blanco se puso su capa roja para evitar el frio y salio por la ventana que no estaba muy lejos de el suelo (ya que estaba en la primera planta al igual que toda su casa).

Comenzo a caminar por las oscuras calles apenas iluminadas por la luna y camino con sus zapatos negros llegando al sendero que siempre tomaba en el bosque, se podían escuchar algunos búhos en el ambiente al igual que el sonar de los grillos provocando un ambiente algo tétrico cuando comenzó a escuchar ramas crujir, giro a un par de arbustos que se movían y comenzo a retroceder, de ellos saltaron tres lobos que le gruñían y le mostraban los colmillos amenazándola, sin esperar hecho a correr.

-AYUDA! AYUDA, POR FAVOR-comenzo a gritar desesperada y con las lagrimas desbordándose, giro hacia atrás un segundo para ver si la seguían, y efectivamente le pisaban los talones, asi que trato de aumentar la velocidad, pero una raíz estaba demasiado salida de la tierra, la joven esperando que lograría saltarla se tropezó cayendo al suelo y solo mirando como llegaban saltando casi sobre ella aquellos lobos.

Mientras tanto Len seguía viendo el cielo estrellado mientras todos los demás conversaban, reian y cenaban con tranquilidad cuando llegaron, Dell, Ted y Momo; eso no fue lo que peturbo al rubio, sino sentir el aroma de su amada rubia y que ella se encontrara con algunas heridas en el rostro mientras Dell la cargaba, se levanto al instante y esta acción fue notada por Neru que observo en dirección a donde Len miraba _"asi que ella es…"_ fruncio el seño

-mire lo que nos encontramos-dijo Ted para llamar la atención de el actual halfa de la manada

-¿una humana?, pero ellos no entran al bosque a estas horas-dijo el halfa rubio tomando el rostro de la chica, ahora noqueada, y moviéndolo en distintas direcciones-aun respira-

-¿la podemos comer?-pregunto Momo

-a un lado-anuncio el joven hijo del líder entre lobos, paso para observar a Rin arrebatándosela a Ted-Rin…-susurro acariciando con su pulgar el rostro de la joven

-hijo, ¿conoces a esta humana?-dijo la hembra del gran líder, madre de Len

-no, pero no podemos hacerle daño, probablemente escapaba de algo o alguien; no puedo permitir que la lastimen-

-debes tomar decisiones cuando seas el Halfa, tienes mi permiso para decidir por esta vez-

-la llevare al pueblo humano, y si despierta tendre que matarla para que no se divulgue nuestra existencia-

-adelante-dijo su padre dejando ir con la chica en brazos al chico ojiazul

-se llevo nuestra botana-dijo Dell con tristeza, para después encogerse de hombros-que mas da-

Mientras Len caminaba por el sendero del bosque a unos cuantos metros de la aldea Rin comenzo a cabecear y a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el cielo estrellado y el rostro oscuro de su querido amigo que la cargaba.

-Len…-susurro con sus pocas fuerzas, aferrándose a su pecho, el la miro sorprendido

-si seras tonta, no debes caminar a oscuras en el bosque; tuve que mentirle a mis padres para que no te comieran-le dijo a manera de regaño infantil pero ella solo undio su rostro en el cuello del no dejando ver nada gracias a su capucha.

-perdoname-

-da igual, ¿te lastimaron?-

-no, solo me tropecé con una raíz; tranquilo-dijo la rubia tratando de apaciguar su preocupación; llegaron a la aldea y el aun la cargaba-vivo en una casa que tiene un letrero que dice "Kagamine"- dijo Rin, el lo busco y no muy lejos allí estaba; entrando por una ventana y sin soltarla fue a su habitación y la dejo recostada en su cama.

-¿para que fuiste al bosque?-

-no podía dormir-el enarco una ceja no tan convencido-es la verdad, además que… te quería invitar a-a mi cum-cumpleaños-le dijo algo sonrojada, el abrió los ojos soprendido y también se ruborizo

-¿eso querias decirme a estas horas?-ella asintió-bueno, si iré, para que no cometas otra tontería-dijo cruzado de brazos pero sacándole una sonrisa-debo irme-

-por favor-dijo deteniéndolo del hombro-quedate un poco hasta que me duerma, ¿si?-esa mirada lo dejo helado, asi que sin mas duda acepto, solo la vio acostada hasta que se le vio dormida y en ese momento dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue.

Nuevamente Rin fue despertada por su madre que corria las cortinas dejando entrar el sol, la joven se despertó poco a poco.

-vamos querida, es hora de desayunar-

-vale vale, ya…-y estornudo-ya voy-

-hay no, no te puedes enfermar, falta poco para tu cumpleaños-

-no es nada, alguien debe estar hablando de mi-dijo Rin soltando otro estornudo-ahora me levanto-asi su madre se retiro, haciendo que ella tomara un par de sandalias y caminara al comedor para desayunar.

La joven princesa de largos cabellos aqua se encontraba en el salón de música, era muy temprano y ella undia su tristeza en las dulces cuerdas del violin que tocaba de una forma delicada como si se trataran de las frágiles y a la vez fuertes telarañas que ahora estaban en su corazón, parecía una tonada melancolica y tranquila.

-si me permite, tengo que decirle que es una tonada exquisita-dijo la voz masculina de aquel pelivioleta, ella giro deteniendo la música-pero por favor, no quiero que se detenga por mi culpa princesa Hatsune-

-gracias por el cumplido, ¿Qué necesita príncipe Kamui?-pregunto la mas joven viendo como el se acercaba a paso delicado

-quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante-dijo dejando a un lado las formalidades caminando al banco del piano y sentándose dejando un espacio para que ella se sentara junto a el, asi fue como aun sin soltar el violin se sento junto a el-escucha Miku, yo se que tu quieres esto tanto como yo; se que tampoco te quieres casar conmigo-dijo el con seriedad

-escucha, no es nada personal, es solo que…-

-se que no me amas, nos conocemos hace unos días, seria algo tonto si ya me amaras-dijo con burla-se que no podremos romper el compromiso que se hizo desde que eramos niños, pero te dire que no te tocare, ni te besare y no me tendras que ver como a un hombre o un esposo, si no como amigo y compañero; yo se que amas a alguien mas-ella se sorprendio y apretó el mango del violin-asi que el matrimonio no significara nada, porque tu podras estar con el que tanto amas-dijo el

-Principe Kamui…-

-Solo Gakupo, quiero que estes con el, y que no te preocupes por mi por que no habra ningún problema-dijo el cuando sintió como Miku rodeaba su cuello formando un abrazo fraternal y dulce

-gracias Gakupo-dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto de felicidad, cuando escucharon la puerta y vieron a una chica de unos 14 años de edad con el cabello verde y con un largo vesido color naranja de cortas mangas y guantes blancos

-interumpo, ¿verdad?-dijo algo avergonzada

-para nada Gumi, ¿Qué necesitas?-dijo Gakupo

-me ofreci para anunciarles que ya esta el desayuno-

-bien, ahora vamos-dijo Miku con una amplia sonrisa, que no estaba sin otra emoción mas que alegría, el le tendio la mano para que se levantara con el, y ella dejando el violin a un lado la tomo

-solo guardemos apariencias, fijamos que nos amamos y estamos de acuerdo con esto-dijo el con una sonrisa dejando que ella tomara su brazo-ahora vamos a desayunar-la peliaqua asintió y se fueron

Kaito se encontraba en su tienda bebiendo café sobre el mostrador de madera, miraba hacia la pared de madera muy concentrado observando la noticia que se estaba divulgando gracias a panfletos "La princesa se casa con el príncipe de Togoya" leia una y otra vez aquel titulo, no quería creerlo, pero de seguro aquel príncipe era de la edad de ella, _"vamos Kaito, no seas idiota: en primera ella es una niña en comparación a ti, y segundo ella es una princesa; no tienes oportunidad"_ solto un pesado susiro cuando escucho la campanilla de la uerta anunciando a un cliente, al ver quien era noto a su amiga del bar, aquella castaña.

-¿Por qué la cara larga Kaito?-le cuestiono la de ropas carmesí

-no es nada Meiko, es que…-y volteo a ver de nuevo aquel anuncio y Meiko lo imito, sin que el se diera cuenta le dio un golpe con el abanico que llevaba siempre guardado-¡Meiko!-

-deja de lamentarte, ¿Por qué no te le declaras?, yo se que ella no quiere casarse-dijo la castaña tratando de animarlo

-no se…-y recibió otro golpe en la cabeza-¡deja de hacer eso!-

-es que eres un cobarde azul, declarate-

-no es tan fácil, según tu ¿Cómo debería hacerlo?-

-pues… se anuncio una fiesta o celebración una semana antes del compromiso-

-¿y que?-

-mis contactos me han dicho que es una fiesta de mascaras; seria una sorpresa que cierto enmascarado llegara a la fiesta para pedirle una pieza a cierta princesa de cabello aqua-dijo Meiko mirando el rostro confundido del peliazul-¡no seas idiota!, ¡que vayas y le digas que la amas pero de incognito a la fiesta!-

-pero… no puedo, ¿Qué me pongo?-

-¡eres un sastre, tonto!-y recibió otro golpe directo a la cabeza.

Len estaba vagando por el bosque brincando de rama en rama vigilando a su querida rubia, pensaba y pensaba como ir; sus garras y sus colmillos (aunque lo deseara) no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana, dudaba siquiera el poder esconderlas de manera que se viera convincente _"necesito la ayuda de aguien, pero no un humano; alguien con magia" _ en ese instante recordó lo que algunas criaturas hablaban, de una bruja que le había dado algunas cosas a los humanos _"quizá me pueda ayudar"_ en ese instante desconecto su vista de la chica y saltando de árbol en árbol buscaba a lo que le llamaban una cabaña en el bosque; encontró una pintoresca cabaña en el bosque cerca de varios pinos altos.

El joven lobo entro en la cabaña por la ventana y comenzó a analizar el lugar con la vista, era una sala rustica, y cuando iba adentrándose mas a la cabaña diviso lo mas cercano a una cocina, pero en varias repisas había frascos de cristal, jarrones de barro y mas cosas con contenidos extraños, varios de estos le provocaban náuseas y pudo ver no muy lejos un gran recipiente del cual humeaba lo mas parecido a agua caliente, se acerco por la curiosidad para después sentir un golpe en la cabeza, se tiro hacia atrás con las manos en la cabeza, y quedo sentado en el suelo. Levantando un poco la vista vio a una chica de largos cabellos rosados y ojos azules que tenia el ceño fruncido y un sarten entre sus manos.

-¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?-

-agh-se quejo el lobo-todas hacen eso…-susurro el joven-¿eres la bruja de la que hablan en el bosque?

-no te responderé hasta que tu me respondas primero-

-soy Len, y quería pedir ayuda a la gran bruja de la que muchos hablan-

-de acuerdo, si soy esa bruja, pero no es muy común que un hombre lobo venga a pedirme ayuda; debes estar desesperado-dijo bajando su "arma", Len se levanto del suelo parándose frente a ella-dime que es lo que necesitas lobo-

-soy Len-le reclamo enseñándole los dientes-quiero aparentar ser humano, quiero que mi cola, mis garras, orejas y colmillos desaparezcan temporalmente-

-¿para que querrías eso?-

-son asuntos mios-dijo el-¿me ayudaras?-

-… esta bien, ven-y lo guio hacia su gran recipientemuy bien, no te puedo dar hechizos de metamorfosis por que solo se usaría la magia negra y no es muy sano para ti; te dare una posion-dijo ella comenzando a agregar varias cosas mientras el joven observaba atentamente

-y… ¿Cuánto duraría la posion?-

-eso depende, te deberas tomar toda la posion y durara aproximadamente seis horas, a excepción de que una fuerza natural mas grande que mi magia lo cambie-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-tengo entendido que los hombres lobo pueden transformarse a voluntad, pero en luna llena ocurrirá inconscientemente, si ocurre eso el dia que usaras la posion, no podras evitarlo y e transformaras de nuevo-

-ya veo-_"mierda, necesito saber si esa noche habrá luna llena"_ solto un suspiro cuando una botellita estaba frente a sus ojos, Luka la sostenia entre sus dedos

-aquí tienes, recuerda lo que te dije, es importante que no lo olvides-dijo ella y el lo tomo

-gracias, ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo?-

-yo no pido cosas, lo material no me interesa, lo que si me interesaría es un poco de tu pelaje; en ocasiones lo necesito y solo se vende de contrabando en ciudades muy alejadas-

-de acuerdo-dijo el, en una rápida transformación de hombre a lobo, Luka tomo una navaja y corto de su pelaje, después de esto se transformo de nuevo

-gracias Len-

-a ti…-dijo esperando su nombre

-Luka-sonrio feliz, ahora se veía menos agresiva y parecía ser buena persona

Mientras tanto una chica rubia no paraba de estornudar estando en casa de su abuela, la mujer ya anciana le servia un estofado de res y se lo tendia frente a ella en la mesa.

-gracias abuela-dijo Rin algo mormada

-de nada mi amor, tienes fiebre-dijo posando su arrugada mano en la frente de la chica-lo mejor ser a que comas esto y regreses a casa antes de que avance la noche

-esta bien-dijo y comenzó a comer. Fue un rato después que termino de comer y tomando su capa roja se fue de aquella cabaña dándole un beso a su abuela-¿iras a mi cumpleaños?-

-no me lo perdería-dijo con un a leve sonrisa y le despidió con un beso en la frente cual niña-ire a descansar, me duelen los huesos-

-te ayudare a ir a tu habitación-

-no, esta bien-

Rin se fue por el mismo sendero de siempre, esperaba encontrarse a Len para que la acompañara un rato, se sentía insegura y con miedo, ya no escuchaba a los arbustos perturbarse por la presencia de su amigo, solto un suspiro y seguido volvió a estornudar, escucho a alguien y se alivio un poco, giro esperando encontrar a Len, pero a cambio encontró a un chico de cabello negro y ojos ambar, llevaba ropa típica de pueblo, pero mas oscura; Rin se desiluciono un poco.

-hola sseñorita, ¿no cree que es peligroso ir sola en el bosque?-

-no, de hecho vengo por aquí a diario, gracias por…-y estornudo

-y mas con ese refriado, la acompañare a casa, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-menos formalidad, soy…-estornudo de nuevo-Rin-

-soy Rei, es un gusto-dijo con una media sonrisa

La llevo a casa, y ella quedándose en la puerta conversando brevemente con el se quito la parte de arriba de su capa, tristemente no notaba que desde la lejanía la miraba cierto rubio con algo de celos.

-gracias por traerme Rei-

-no fue nada, venia de regreso del trabajo-

-¿a si?, ¿en que trabajas?-le cuestiono la rubia

-soy leñador, trabajo con varios hombres del pueblo y apenas voy iniciando-dijo el

-suena intere…-y volvió a estornudar, ahora su nariz se veía con un adorable color carmín-creo que mejo entro, sino me pondré peor-dijo ella, el se le acerco de sorpresa, lo cual hizo que al chico rubio le hirviera la sangre, le dio un leve beso en la nariz.

-espero que te recuperes Rin-ella sintió fiebre y le sonrio como agradecimiento, entro y directamente se tiro en la cama, sin embargo el joven lobo comenzó a correr por el sendero rasgando la corteza de los troncos dejando sus garras marcadas _"claro, el es humano, es normal que se atraigan"_ se detuvo y miro sus manos, miro sus garras y vio cerca el lago, se sento junto a el y vio su reflejo en el agua, sus colmillos los saco y sus miro sus orejas _"un lobo, soy un lobo"_ fruncio el ceño y con su mano perturbo en agua para no ver mas su rostro.

-soy un lobo-se dijo, entre las plantas Kaiko y Teto lo miraban con algo de pena-como quisiera estar con ella-se lamentaba para después mirar la botellita con la posion-por un dia sere humano para ti-dijo, ambas hadas comenzaron a mirarlo y con una breve conversación inaudible para el decidieron quedarse con el un poco y saber el por que de su preocupación.

Habian pasado varios días, y llego el dia en el que se haría el baile en el castillo para celebrar el compromiso de la princesa, no faltaba mucho para que esto ocurriera, y cierto sastre ya estaba preparado para su gran escena, creándose un sombrero que cubriera sus azules cabellos, con un antifaz blanco que simulaba el pico de un ave, y un traje de príncipe con una capa larga azul marino.

-esto no va a funcionar-sijo el

-cierra la boca, yo se que va a funcionar-dijo la de carmesí-y por eso te voy a acompañar-eligio uno de los vestidos que el tenia en los probadores y con agilidad se lo puso con un antifaz carmín-y para que no hagas nada estúpido ire contigo-

Ambos amigos salieron de allí en un caballo blanco que había sido prestado a la dama del bar.

Unas horas antes en la casa de los Kagamine, Rin no dejaba de estornudar una y otra vez sonando su nariz con un pañuelo de tela, estaba en su cabaña acostada con una manta cubriéndola.

-perdonen chicas, no voy a poder ir-dijo la rubia a las otras dos presentes, allí estaban dos encapuchadas que eran la princesa y la bruja

-es una lástima, quería que estuvieras ahí, el príncipe Gakupo me dio la oportunidad de ser solo amigos y casarnos sin tener contacto especial-

-es un idiota-dijo la de cabellos rosas-

-que se me hace que es a ti a quien te gusta-dijo la rubia a modo de burla haciendo que ella se sonrojara recordando cuando él la atrapo antes de caer al suelo hace varios días

-no digas tonterías Rin, eso no es cierto-dijo y dio la espalda-te traeré pronto una posion para que te recuperes Rin-

-gracias Luka-dijo Rin

-bueno, nosotras nos vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a la fiesta; tu despreocupate y trata de mejorar-dijo Miku acercándose a su amiga y poniendo una mano en su frente checando su temperatura-te vemos-dijo y ambas se fueron dejando sola a la mas joven que no paraba de estornudar.

Gracias por leer, espero terminarlo en el siguiente capitulo  
tengo cosas que hacer asi que no puero continuarlo pronto.  
Sayonara queridos lectores  
ATTE: CaocHatsune


End file.
